villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grond
Grond is a monstrous arch-villain from the free-to-play game known as Champions Online. Personality and Traits Grond is a large, green-skinned, four-armed member of the Irradiates. He is a creature of pure, unrestrained rage, and enormous strength. His skin is nearly impenetrable and he has the power to defeat armies with ease. He is always angry and possesses the intelligence and short attention span of a child, making him almost impossible to reason with. Though clever enough supervillains find him gullible and easy to manipulate. He is shown to be quite destructive when he will destroy people and things that annoy him until they stop moving or something else distracts him. Bio Grond can be found exclusively in the Southwestern Desert map of the game, where he ambushes players and enemies alike and fights everyone around him: hero or not (Although he won't attack players at least six levels higher than his own; Level 26 to be exact). He seeking a suitable opponent but due to his immense, cosmic strength he rarely does and soon tires of his "fight" and moves on to find new victims. Grond moves in a pattern of different spots throughout the Desert. To defeat Grond the player must assemble a big army of other strong players to deplete some of his health and follow his jump path until he's finally defeated. In more recent years he has become a optional Onslaught Supervillain playable in the Supervillain Onslaught event in the game. Along with Medusa and Gravitar. To play him, the player must earn 10,000 Onslaught Tokens. They can be bought for 1,000 Onslaught Guardian Tokens each (or buy one for 10,000 Questionite), which are earned by battling and defeating Onslaught Supervillains and completing Onslaught Missions from the Onslaught Vendor (the center of it all.) Once he is unlocked, an Onslaught device (which transforms the player into Onslaught Grond) for 5,000 Guardian Tokens. As Grond, he has 5,500,000 health points (at Level 40, the amount of health he has depends on what level the player is before the transformation). Grond at first only has Radiated Strikes and Radiated Ground Throw; Grond can unlock more powers by gaining more levels of Fury. Fury increases his damage and resistance to it by taking damage from outside force. Once his fury hits 100 it resets to 0. Grond is also a frequent target of comedy within the Champions community, with many jokes being made about Grond - similar to the infamous "Chuck Norris" jokes of Barrens Chat in the original World of Warcraft MMORPG. History Sidney Potter was a small-time thug who had a history of bad luck, which resulted in him being locked up for a third time. To get any sort of leniency from the warden and the parole board, Potter decided to volunteer for special medical experiments. However, upon discovering that he was injected with the wrong experimental serum, he went crazy. When some prison guards attempted to subdue him, he was thrown into a shelf full of chemicals, which entered his body through the many cuts by the broken glass beakers. Potter was eventually able to fight his way past the guards and escaped the prison into a rainy night. He dove into a nearby heavily-polluted river, though at the same time lightning struck. A few days later, a large green-skinned, four-armed monster calling himself "Grond" went on a downtown rampage. Grond was eventually captured and it was determined that the creature was once Sidney Potter, though no one could find a way to transform him back or hold him against his will for a certain amount of time. In the years following Grond's first appearance, he has attacked sporadically. When confronted, he has proved to be an almost unstoppable destructive force and one of the world's most dangerous superpowered threats and has caused billions of dollars in damage. Quotes in-game "Why you not fall when Grond hit you?" "Ha Ha! You not radiated enough take down Grond, shrimpy!" "Grond smash you to bits, pipsqueak!" "Bah! You as unexciting as rival MMO! Grond leave now!" "No one can stop the Grond! No one!" "You no challenge to Grond! Grond leave now." "Grond will hammer you into the Grond! No, that not what I meant! Why you confuse me liitle hero? Rraaagh!" "You think you hurt Grond? Think again, little hero--just like a little bug!" "Grond bored now. Goodbye!" "Desert heat and radiation make Grond temperamental." Category:Supervillains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Champions Online Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Cowards Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Giant Category:Male